Down The Rabbit Hole
by PureGem
Summary: Haven was a normal Supernatural-obssessed girl. Until a very traumatic event happened and sent her into the Supernatural world. Now she has to deal with the end of the world and two very sexy brothers! Rated M, Please Review!
1. Wonderland

**This is my attempt at a parallel universe fic. The main character in this fic is MIRACULOUSLY transported into the Supernatural world**** (I wish). Anyway, it's funny and witty and sexy and I hope you guys like it! I'm not sure where this is going yet…. But I guess we'll see soon enough!**

**Ch.1**** Wonderland**

''Haven! Come on dude!Diner's ready.'' Haven's roommate Kelly called from the kitchen.

''I'll be right there! 5 more minutes!'' she sighed and turned back to watch TV. Haven was watching for the 15th time season two of Supernatural, her favourite show in the ENTIRE universe. The episode Plaything (one of her favourite) was about to finish.

''No! Come now. You've seen this a thousand times! Just press pause! The steak's gonna be cold!''

Haven turned of the TV when the episode finished and ran to the kitchen. Kelly was setting down the plates on the table.

''It's about time.'' She motioned for Haven to sit down. ''Seriously… how many times have you seen this show?''

Haven sat down and smiled at Kelly. The two of them had been friends since they were little and they had always promised themselves that they would leave home and live together someday. Now that they had both graduated from college, they were living in this really cute apartment in Jackson, Mississippi. The two friends couldn't be more different, physically and psychologically.

Kelly was loud, hyperactive and outgoing. She couldn't stay put for a second. Her favourite sport: guys. She was a makeup artist for a small company. Kelly's hair changed every couple of weeks. Sometimes it was brown, black, other times dark red. Right now, Kelly was trying this new style. Her hair was just past her shoulder, she had straight bangs and it was dyed so blond that it was almost white with a single purple strand on the side of her face. It suited her of course but Haven found it funny how two people like them who were so different could get along so well.

Haven was a little more mellow and organized. She liked to have a plan and prepare things in advance which was the total opposite of Kelly. Sometimes she even said that Haven wasn't spontaneous enough… but that wasn't true. Haven sometimes spontaneously made plans…  She was open-minded and out-going but a little less direct than her best friend. She loved writing, reading and was a big fan of the movies which is why she was working as a critic for a big magazine. She wrote critics about movies, books, music albums and it was her passion! Haven was tall, about 5'8 and athletic. She ran 5k about 3 times a week. It helped her clear her mind. The leaves and branches cracking under her feet in the forest was the best feeling in the world. Her face was thin and her short brown hair emphasized this feature. Her eyes were dark green and she loved to dress simply. A pair of jeans, a graphic T and converse shoes were her usual attire when she wasn't running and training. At 23 years old, Haven had to say that she was pretty happy with her life. Her love life had been pretty boring for the past… years but she knew that she would meet the perfect guy someday.

''Hey… H. Are you ok? I asked you a question…''

Haven was brought back to reality by Kelly and started laughing. Her best friend was always telling her that she daydreamed too much… guess she was right.

''Were you thinking about that show again? Gosh, you ARE obsessed. ''

Haven finished her bite. ''I guess. It's difficult not to. Jensen and Jared are sooooooooo incredibly perfect!''

''I don't know… they're not really my type.''

Haven almost choked on her potatoes. ''Excuse me? Every guy is your type.'' She started laughing at Kelly's expression.

''Yeah… I guess you're right.''

''I would give anything to…''

''Enough!'' Kelly said. ''Don't wanna hear about your perverted sexual threesome dreams.''

''Awww.. Come on. They're hot and sexy and funny and…. well, perfect.''

The two of them finished their meal and started doing the dishes. They were finished 20 minutes later and Haven went to her room to change. She put on her running pants which were tight black leggings and a bright green camisole. She filled her water bottle, found her iPod and went back downstairs. Kelly was now in the living room watching some fashion reality show.

''I'm gonna run a little before it's too dark outside.'' She told her.

''Ok. Sure. Be careful of the werewolves, it's a full moon.'' She laughed.

''Haha, very funny.'' Haven said , her voice heavy with sarcasm. '' I'm sure Sam and Dean would save me anyway.'' Haven smiled when she saw Kelly roll her eyes.

''You really are hopeless.''

Haven giggled and closed the door behind her. The cool air of the June evening caught her and she shivered a little as she attached her iPod around her arm. She chose her running playlist which consisted of some Depeche Mode, MGMT, Death Cab for Cutie and a couple of indie rock groups.

After finding her usual pace, Haven started running towards the woods not to far away from her place. Halfway through her run, she realised that it was getting really dark outside and decided that it would be a good idea to turn around. The moon came out pretty quickly and the forest was illuminated by it. There were also a lot of big dark clouds and Haven knew that it was going to rain soon.

Suddenly, Haven heard something on her right and turned her iPod off to listen. Something was walking through the woods and it was starting to scare her. Then, out of nowhere, a deafening thunder sounded in the forest and lightning fell not to far from her. She was now officially scared out of her mind and started running back in the direction she came from. There was more thunder and more lightning and she ran as fast as she could.

When Haven heard the sound again on her right she stopped dead in her track and tried to see what it was. The thunder was amazingly loud and when she looked up she only had time to see a huge lightning bolt coming right at her and she closed her eyes preparing for the impact. There was a great amount of heat and the light was so white that it hurt her eyes even if they were closed. When she finally opened her eyes again, Haven realised that she was on the ground but she was fine and she was still in the forest, at the exact same place she had been before.

_God that was lucky! Better get home now._

She started running again and stopped when she arrived at a fork in the road which she did not remember being there in the first place. She ran here 3 times a week and she had never seen it before.

_I couldn't have gotten lost. It's impossible. I know these woods like my back pocket._

The sky was clearing up a little bit and the thunder and lightning had stopped. Haven relaxed a little bit but still wanted to get home as soon as possible. That's when she heard it for the third time. Something walking through the woods. She spun around and saw two dark shapes walking her way through the trees. When one of them started running, Haven took off her way but she soon felt a large hand on her back, grabbing her camisole and pulling her to the ground.

''DEAN! Stop! It's a girl! It's only a girl!'' one of the men said.

_Oh my GOD! I know that voice!!!_

Haven was still on the forest floor and her back hurt like hell but she couldn't believe her ears. She knew the voice, she recognize the dark shapes of the two men standing in front of her. But it couldn't be… She must have been dreaming.

The second man reached down to her once he realised his mistake and pulled her up. ''Sorry there. Thought you were something else.''

It was really dark now and the taller of the two man had his flashlight on her face so she couldn't see them but there was no mistaking about the voices, the silhouettes and the cool nonchalant way they were acting. Like this was something that happened everyday. Then, something clicked in Haven's head.

''Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Did I walk on set by mistake? I probably ruined the shot… I'm so sorry.'' This was the only plausible explanation. She had walked on a set of Supernatural without realising it and now she had ruined the shot. Haven couldn't believe they were filming in Mississippi. This was so amazing!

Now that Jared had lowered his flashlight, she could see their face. They seemed really confused and Jensen started laughing. ''Ok… Sammy. I think we got a crazy one here.''

Haven frowned. ''I'm sorry… it's just, I'm a big fan. I love you guys so much and if someone had told me that I would run into Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki here of all places I never would have believed them!''

The two men stared at eachother clearly confused. ''Who are these guys you're talking about?'' Jared asked her frowning.

Haven started laughing. ''Oh come on! Stop joking around! Where's the camera crew?'' she turned around and realised they were still alone in the forest and that's when she heard it. Something howling not too far from them.

The guys turned around and each took out their guns.

_WHAT THE HELL! Is this some kind of weird joke?_

''Shit! Sammy, grab the girl we have to get out of here.''

He grabbed Haven's hand and she almost fainted at the touch.

_Oh my god! Jared's touching me… Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_

He started pulling her along and Haven couldn't have been more confused. Why were they calling eachother Sam and Dean? Why didn't anyone scream CUT! What was that awful howling sound? Then all of a sudden, Jared stopped and Haven ran straight into him.

''DOWN! Get down!'' Jensen was screaming and then she saw it. A large beast-like creature in the middle of the path in front of them. It started running straight at them and Jared tried to push her away but the beast rammed into her full force. Haven knocked her shoulder on a tree and fell to the ground. Next thing she heard was a gun going off three times and then someone running.

What was happening? Werewolves don't exist. At least not in her world. And Sam and Dean are supposed to be TV characters (not that she minded). But this was definitely a werewolf, these were definitely gunshot and the gash on her shoulder was definitely bleeding like crazy. Then she thought back to the earlier when she was running and the whole lightning thing. Did something happened to her. Was she dead and this was the after-life? Was she transported in another… NO! This was stupid. Haven refused to believe it.

''Are you ok?'' Jensen was kneeling next to her.

Her vision was blurry but she whispered. ''Jensen?''

''Who the hell is this Jensen guy? Sam come here, I think she bumped her head pretty bad.'' Then she was surrounded by them as they helped her up.

''Where do you live? We'll take you there.''

''I… I live… I…'' Now that she was standing up, Haven realised that maybe she did bump her head after all because she had a huge headache.

''Dean, she's lost a lot of blood and she looks like she has a concussion. She needs help.''

This was too much for Haven. Sam and Dean were really here. There was a dead werewolf in front of her and she was bleeding. Her legs buckled under her weight and Dean caught her just in time before she hit the ground. All she remembered before passing out were concerned green eyes looking down at her and she slipped into uncounsciouness.

**Ok. Haven still can't believe what's happening to her. I would probably do the same thing. I wish I could stumble on Sam and Dean… awwwww. Ok enough daydreaming! Back to work. Next chapter is coming soon!**


	2. How To Loose Your Mind In 1 Day

**Disclaimer : Don't own Supernatural Dean, Sam or any of Kripke's ideas. But Haven's all mine, 100%.**

**Here it is : chapter 2!**

**Ch.2 ****How To Loose Your Mind In 1 Day**

When she came to, it was because of the pain. She must have been unconscious for a couple of minutes only because she could see the trees and realised she was still in the woods. She could feel people moving around her but everything was still fuzzy. Then someone grabbed her shoulder.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAARG! It FUCKING hurts!!!!''

''Relax! We have to pop it back into place. Dean hold her down.''

She heard a loud crack, then felt tremendous pain in her shoulder and the pain alone was enough to make her lose consciousness again.

* * *

Haven immediately knew she wasn't home when she woke up. She hadn't opened her eyes yet but she definitely did not recognize the smell of this place. It smelled mouldy and old. Exactly like she'd imagine a …..

''Oh my god!'' she opened her eyes and sat up at once. ''A motel room!'' Her head started spinning again and she fell back on the bed.

''Are you ok? Dean! She's awake.'' Dean came out of the bathroom and came to find them -yes, she had started thinking of them as Dean and Sam because let's face it, something had happened and for some reason the Winchester brothers were standing in front of her-.

''No. I'm not fine. Actually I feel like crap right now.'' She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

''Let me help you sit up.'' Sam put a hand behind her head and her back and helped her into a sitting position. Haven blushed when he smiled at her and when Dean gave her a glass of water she was pretty sure that her face might have been as red as a tomato.

''So what about a name honey?'' Dean grinned.

''Haven. Haven Nichol'' She blurt out. She would probably never get used to talking to them. She was trying very hard to keep quiet because when she was nervous – which was the case right now – Haven had a tendency to say stupid stuff and go on and on until the person thought she was totally crazy.

''That's a really nice name.'' said Sam. ''I'm…'''

''Sam. I know. And you're Dean. Winchester. And you just saved me from a werewolf.''

_God I really have to stop talking now._

The two brothers frowned and Dean turned to Haven. ''You know us?''

''Ummm… yes. Kinda.'' _Oh ho. I said too much._

''Have we met? Did we like save you from something before today?''

Haven was tempted to say yes but she knew she'd have to give details which she couldn't do. ''No.'' she stared at the ground instead.

Sam sat down next to her. ''Then how do you know us?''

Clearly she couldn't tell them that they were from her favourite TV show and that the reason she knew them was because she was obsessed to the point where she knew everything about them, likes, dislikes and knew every episode by heart from season 1 to season 4. She panicked for a second but her quick thinking skills took over. ''Well, you're the Winchesters. Everyone in the hunting business knows about you.''

Dean chuckled. ''You? A hunter?'' He looked her up and down.

''What are you insinuating? That I can't do the job?''

''No. It's just… you're so… not the type that's all.'' Dean put his hands up to show he didn't mean anything by it.

Haven got up and stood toe to toe with him. ''Well, I'll have you know that I can do this job as well as any hunter out there.'' She knew a lot about hunting. She had watched Supernatural so many times that she pretty much knew everything about the creatures they encountered, how to kill them and she had taken self-defence lessons before.

''Do you live close by?'' Sam but himself between the two of them.

''Yeah, actually not to far.'' She had to go home whether she wanted to or not. If this whole thing was a dream, maybe she would wake up if she went home. At least that's the only solution she could think of. As much as she loved been in Sam and Dean's company, her shoulder hurt like freaking hell and her head was still spinning and this was not a good dream. Actually, this dream felt very real. Haven never thought that you could feel that much pain in a dream and it scared her. So she wanted to wake up. She'd probably go back to sleep after and have a more pleasant dream that had to do with Sam and Dean.

''Well, you seem to be doing better. The gash on your shoulder is not too bad and we bandaged it the best we could so we'll give you a ride.''

Haven's heart started beating so fast she thought she was going to faint. ''I get to ride the Impala? Nice!'' When she realised what she just said, it was already too late. 'I mean… I saw your car and it's pretty cool.'' Haven tried to act cool.

''Yeah. Ok. Sam grab your stuff. I'll go to the front desk to check out.'' Dean grabbed his duffel, smiled at Haven and left the room.

Haven was left sitting on the bed while Sam picked up his stuff around the room. The situation was still sinking in and she didn't really know what to say. Actually she knew what she wanted to say but she just didn't know how to ask it. If this was a dream, she wanted to know how far along the story they were. Did they let out Lucifer yet? Maybe they were just in Season 1.

''So.'' Sam looked up at her when she started talking. ''What's new in the hunting business?''

Sam chuckled. ''You're kidding right?''

_Oh ho again… should keep my mouth shut._

''Yeah totally… I mean it's pretty crazy out there right?'' she had to get answers out of him. ''You know… with the ummm… apocalypse?'' She barely whispered the last word but Sam jumped up at it.

''What did you just say?''

Haven looked down at the floor. ''Nothing?''

''How do you know about this?''

Haven opened her mouth in a O. So they were in season 5. But she had no idea what happened in season 5. The show wasn't starting for another couple of months on TV.

''I, euh, heard about it from a hunter friend of mine …'' _Yeah right… very subtle Haven._

Sam looked sceptical but finished picking up his clothes and stuffed them in his bag. ''Yeah. I guess it's not such a secret anymore. And someone like you definitely doesn't need to get involved in something like this. We'll give you a ride home and you can forget all about us.''

Sam bent down to grab some more stuff and Haven smiled. Nice ass. Maybe not such a bad dream anymore. She got up. Might as well help him. She grabbed the books on the small table and handed them to Sam.

''Thanks. But you don't have to.''

''It's the least I can do. My shoulder hurts like hell but you did save me from that werewolf. I can help you pick up your stuff.'' After a couple of minutes, everything was in order and Dean came back in the room. He was soaking wet and Haven had just enough time to see that it was pouring outside before he closed the door again.

His black t-shirt was sticking to his muscular torso and water was dripping on the floor. He shook his hair and water flew everywhere. Haven's jaw dropped at the sight. It was probably the single sexiest thing she had ever seen and she blushed when he smirked at her expression. He walked by her and handed her a small bottle.

''Aspirin. Thought you might need it.''

She was at a loss for words. It was like her brain told her to say something but her body wouldn't listen. So she settled for something simple. ''Th… Thanks.''

_Oh my god! I can't even get a single word out correctly when he's standing in front of me._

''You're welcome.'' Then he did something that almost made her faint. He turned around and took off his soaking shirt. ''Sammy. Put the stuff in the car. I'll be right there.'' He didn't look at him and his voice was cold.

Of course. Things weren't great between them at the end of season 4, Haven remembered that. Maybe she could help a little. But right now, there was a very hot guy half naked in the room… it could wait a couple of minutes.

Dean wasn't facing her but Haven was hypnotized by his back. Every single muscle moving while he looked for a clean shirt in one of his bag. Haven usually had amazing self-control but right now all she wanted to do was touch him. She took a step forward.

_After all, if this is just a dream, it wouldn't be so bad if I just…_

Then Dean turned around, a clean shirt in hand and froze. Haven was about a meter away from him. ''Hummm, you okay?''

''Euh, I… Yeah. I just euh, needed to use the bathroom.'' She walked past him quickly and closed the door behind her.

_Well, way to go! That was subtle… again._

Haven leaned against the door and waited a couple of minutes before coming out again. When she finally did, Sam and Dean were in the room, not talking or looking at eachother.

''I'm ready. We can go now.'' She broke the silence. Have was still wearing her workout clothes and she couldn't wait to go home to get out of them or at least wake up from this weird but awesome dream.

When then came out of the room and Haven saw the Impala, she actually felt goosebumps all over her body. She was going to go inside the famous Metallicar! And when Sam opened the door for her and she sat down, it was better than anything she had ever imagined. It smelled like leather and aftershave, which was probably because the guys spent so much time in here. It was warm and comfortable and when Dean turned the key in the ignition and Back in Black played on the radio, she started laughing.

The guys turned around and looked at her. ''Are you okay?'' Sam asked her.

Haven stopped laughing at once. ''Sure… it's just. Euh, I can't wait to get home.''

_If they didn't think I was crazy before, well, now they do._

After she had tol them where she lived and how to get there, they left the parking and got on the highway. The boys had drove about half an hour away from her place to get to the motel. Again, she had to restrain herself from reaching in front of her during the drive home and passing her hand in Sam's hair. It might sound stupid but she had always wanted to do it. He always seemed like he had super soft hair and she had to stop herself a couple of times.

Haven decided it was time to break the silence after 10 minutes. And she had had enough of ACDC. ''So… you wouldn't have a Metallica tape in there somewhere?''

She saw Dean smile and Sam sigh. ''You like Metallica?''

''Absolutly. They're the best.''

''Awww… a girl after my heart.'' He reached under his seat and changed tapes for Metallica and Nothing Else Matters came on.

Haven couldn't help herself and started singing. She caught Dean's eyes in the mirror and stopped. ''Sorry. Couldn't help myself.''

''It's okay. You're a great singer. I only mind when it's Sam. Believe me, you don't want him to sing.''

Sam shot him a mean look. ''I'm not that bad.''

''Yes you are.'' he smiled. Haven thought that this was good. The guys joking together. She knew this was tough times for them.

Haven giggled and settled back into the seat. They were 5 minutes away from her place and she didn't want this ride to end. But it's not like she had any choice. They turned on a small street and Haven leaned between the guys.

''It's on the corner of the other street on the right.'' She pointed to the curve in the road.

It was very dark outside because it was about 12h30 at night and when they turned the corner Haven frowned. Something wasn't right.

''What the hell! Let me out! Let me out now!'' Dean pressed on the brake and Haven ran out of the car. It was still pouring outside and she was soaked in a couple of seconds but she didn't care. She ran to where her apartment building was supposed to be. The lot was empty. There were houses on each side but the space where her building was, was empty. It was grass and trees.

''Where's my apartment!!!!'' The two brothers were next to her now and frowning.

Haven fell to the ground on her knees into a puddle of mud. She officially did not like this dream anymore! Her shoulder hurt so much right now that she felt the tears in her eyes and she started to cry.

Suddenly she turned around to Sam. ''Pinch me.''

''What?''

''Pinch me. I want to wake up! This is just a bad dream! I mean… not only a bad dream obviously because you guys are in it…'' She saw Dean grin at that. ''But I'm in pain and my apartment disappeared, and the end of the world is coming because you let Lucifer out!!!! And I….'' Haven stopped at that. She took a deep breath.

Sam shook his head. ''This is not a dream! Haven, what are you talking about?''

''I have to wake up!''

Dean came next to her and grabbed her arms. ''Haven. Listen. This is not a joke. Now something is obviously wrong. There's a small diner not far from here. You can tell us all about it over there. Let's get out of the rain.''

He put an arm around her and they walked back to the car. Haven snuggled into him to try to escape the cold rain. Dream or not, pain or not, she could get used to this. But first she had to figure out what the hell was going on.

**TADA! Next chapter will be up soon! I got 1 000 000 great ideas for the next one! Please review!**


	3. Daydreaming and Reality

**Disclaimer : Don't own Supernatural (I wish) or Sam and Dean (I double wish) ****Because otherwise they'd be locked up in my basement for my personal entertainment. But I own Haven and the plot of this story.**

**Obviously this story is going on during season 5 of Supernatural but as we don't really know what's happening with the whole angels / Winchesters thing… I'm speculating. Let's imagine that Castiel got out in one piece of his little meeting with the archangel at the end of season 4.**

**Tada! **

**Ch. 3**** Daydreaming and Reality… Two Different Things.**

The three of them drove down the road to a small dinner where Haven often went. Well not in this world. The little bell rang when they got in and Haven looked at the man behind the counter.

''Hey James.''

The old man looked at her quizzically. ''Excuse me? Do we know each other?''

Of course. He knew her in her world. Not in this one. ''No. I'm sorry.'' She passed a hand through her wet hair and shook her soaked shoes to get some of the water out.

The guys were already making their way to a table at the back of the dinner and she followed them. Haven dropped down on the bench and realised how uncomfortable her wet and muddy clothes were.

''So.'' Dean said. ''What's the deal?''

She looked up at them and realised that they were as wet as she was and she almost laughed at how cute it was. Then she remembered why she was there and she bit her lip.

''This is gonna sound weird. Very weird.''

Sam chuckled. ''Don't worry. We have a little experience in weird.''

Haven hesitated for a second. ''Ok then. Here I go.'' She took a deep breath. ''I think I'm from another universe and I was sent here to help you prevent the end of the world.''

For a couple of second it was dead silence. Sam was frowning and Dean's mouth was opened and he wasn't saying anything. Then he started laughing. ''You're kidding right?''

Haven almost snarled at him. ''Do I look like I'm fucking kidding?''

Dean backed up a little. ''Seriously?''

''Yes. Seriously.''

Sam finally snapped out of it. ''So you're what? From a parallel universe?''

She sighed. ''I don't know. I have no idea what happened. One minute I was in my world jogging in the woods and then there's lightning, a bright light and here I am…''

Dean was about to say something but the waitress came to their table. ''Hi. Ready to order?''

Dean flashed the young blond waitress his most charming smile and winked. ''Sure. Pie. Apple if you have it.'' Haven couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She had seen that smile so many times on Tv and she had always wished to be on the receiving end of it.

Sam shook his head. ''Nothing for me thank you.''

Haven realised how hungry she was at that moment. All these emotions had drained her. ''Double cheeseburger for me. With fries… and a Pepsi.''

The waitress left and Dean turned back to her. '' Light and thunder? That's it? You didn't follow a white rabbit?'' He laughed a little.

Haven jumped up from her chair in anger. ''Well there's a shocker! Dean Winchester doesn't believe me!'' Then she started talking to herself. ''Of course he doesn't believe me. Dean Winchester doesn't believe anything until he's seen it with his own two eyes!'' She turned back to him and talked so loud that the couple of people in the dinner turned to look at them. '' You know what your problem is? My god… Castiel was actually right about you all along. You have NO faith. Sure… I mean, you're brave and everything. Always ready to fight the good fight. But let me tell you something… Bravery without faith… It's useless!''

She turned around and stormed out of the dinner.

_Shit. Still raining._

Haven started walking and then realised she had nowhere to go. She stopped in the middle of the parking lot and looked up at the sky. For chirst's sake… she was with Sam and Dean Winchester! She should be enjoying herself. She had dreamed about it for years! She wanted to enjoy herself. But first of all, this whole end of the world thing was getting to her and second, she didn't have a home or family anymore. She was alone. Haven felt the tears coming down her face and she inhaled deeply. Even with the rain falling on the asphalt, she could hear the sound of someone running her way.

She recognized Sam's breathing and turned around. ''What?''

''Come on. We have to go back inside.'' He took off his coat and tried to put it around her shoulders but she pushed it away.

''Why? So you can laugh at me and my theories again?''

He took a step her way again and forced her to take the coat. It was still warm and she felt much better once it was wrapped around her shoulders. ''Dean can be an ass sometimes.'' he said.

''I know.'' Water was dripping down her face and Haven wiped it with the back of her hand.

''Yeah about that…''

''About what?''

''You seem to know a lot of stuff about us. I mean, nobody knows about Castiel except Dean, Bobby and me.''

''Oh…'' she looked down.

''Let's go back inside. We'll grab the food and hit the road. We don't have a case yet but we wanted to keep moving so we'll find a motel not too far and we'll buy you some clothes so you don't die of hypothermia.'' He put an arm around her and led her towards the dinner. ''And then you can tell us all about your world. Deal?''

Haven couldn't help but smile at Sam. He was such a smooth talker. How could she resist? ''Deal.''

* * *

Haven felt like they had been driving for ten hours when it had only been one and a half. When Haven had had enough of the road she leaned forward between the guys and pointed at a small motel on the side of the highway. There were a lot of cars in the parking lot. People probably stopped for the night because of the storm.

''Let's go there. I'm cold, I'm tired, my clothes are muddy and I need to take a shower.''

Dean made his way to the small motel and the boys grabbed their bags from the car before they ran across the parking lot in the rain to the lobby door. They were wet again and the Haven was pretty sure she was going to catch a cold by the end of the night.

There wasn't anyone at the front desk and Sam rang the little bell twice on the counter. An elderly woman appeared from a door at the back. ''Good evening. How can I help you?''

''We need a room for the night.''

''Well, the only room we have left for tonight is the Red Room.''

Dean raised an eyebrow. ''Red room?''

''Yes. The nuptial suit.''

''Oh.''

Haven stepped forward and looked at Dean. ''I'm not sleeping in the car.'' She turned to the woman. ''We'll take it. It's better than nothing.''

They went back out and walked to the their room which was the last one on the left of the lobby which was at the center. When they got to the door, Haven started laughing. There was a red heart on the door with the word red on it. No numbers. Just a word.

_It's like the set up to a bad porno__… Mind out of the gutter Haven! Focus…_

Sam unlocked the door and pushed it opened. At first, everything was dark and then he turned the light on and Haven laughed again. The entire room was red. The walls, the curtains, the sofa, the chairs, the table. The only thing that wasn't red was the white shag carpet on the floor. There was a giant heart shaped bed in the middle of the room and Haven was shaking with uncontrollable laughter when she saw the mirrors above it.

_Though it could prove useful.__ NO! Stop thinking about this! Bad Haven!_

Haven shook her head, took off her muddy shoes and made her way to the bathroom. She turned around and looked at the guys. Sam looked like he didn't know where to sit or what to touch. He was so out of place. Dean was the complete opposite; he was standing next to the bed and looking at the ceiling. ''Nice.''

Haven raised an eyebrow. ''Yeah I know. The only thing missing is some Barry White and we could have ourselves a little party.'' She laughed and told them she was going to take a shower before closing the door behind her.

The bathroom was even more awesome than the room. There was a big red bathtub and mirrors all around it. Haven was impressed by the entire thing because you wouldn't know by looking at the outside of this motel how great this room was. Everything was so cliché but still… it was amazing! Haven decided to throw her clothes in the trash because they were practically ruined and she got into the hot water after putting some bath bubbles in it. It was so appeasing that she almost fell asleep but when she opened her eyes again she realised that there were not only mirrors all around her but also on the ceiling.

_Ha! Kind of great!_

She couldn't help but imagine all the stuff that has happened in this room in the past and blushed when she thought of the two men right outside of the bathroom.

_I wish…_

Images started flashing through her mind and she quickly put her head underwater and stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. She wasn't supposed to think about this. She was stuck in this world and she had to know why but all she could do was think about the two really sexy guys that had just entered her life.

When Haven finally got out of the water, she dried her hair and wrapped a towel around her before opening the door slightly.

She couldn't see Dean anywhere in the room but Sam was sitting on the couch and watching the television. ''Euh… Sam?''

He turned around. ''Yes?''

''My clothes were ruined so I threw them away. Do you have anything I could wear?''

Sam got up and started going through the stuff in his duffel. He grabbed a t-shirt and boxers. ''There you go. They're clean. I just washed them. You can wear them until we buy you something better tomorrow.''

She took the clothes. ''Thanks.'' Haven closed the door and looked at the shirt. It was a simple white t-shirt that was probably going to be too big for her but she didn't mind. She put it on and inhaled deeply. It was exactly how she had imagined Sam would smell like. It smelled fresh and there was this distinct soapy aroma that she loved. It was like taking a walk outside by a cool spring morning. It was amazing. She put on the boxers, which were too large for her, and walked out of the bathroom.

Sam was now sitting at the table, looking amazing like always and waiting for her. ''Where's Dean?''

''He went to get some stuff from the car.'' He looked at her and smiled. Sam loved the way his shirt looked on her. It was too big and falling down on her left shoulder. Her short brown hair were all curly from the water and little drops were falling down on the shirt. When Haven sat down next to him on a chair he reached and pulled the shirt down a little on her shoulder to reveal a bruise. ''Does it still hurt? I could call Dean and tell him to get some ice.''

Haven blushed and shook her head. ''I'm fine. I feel better now.''

Dean came in at that moment and Sam dropped his hand from her shoulder. He put his duffel down next to his bed and turned around. ''So I was thinking…''

Haven couldn't help but giggle. ''Really?''

Dean frowned but continued. ''Yes. I was thinking about this whole thing. And I realised something.'' He paused.

Haven leaned forward. ''What? You realised what?''

''That there's only one thing we know that's powerful enough to bring you here from another universe… if that's really what happened.''

Sam and Haven knew what he was talking about but Haven couldn't believe it. ''But why? I'm not a hunter. I'm useless. I've never used a gun or a knife in my entire life. I can't possibly be of any use to you. Why would angels want to bring me here?''

''I don't know. But it's worth investigating.''

* * *

After about 2 hours of waiting in silence, Haven jumped at a sound coming from a corner of the room. She spun around and ended face to face with Castiel.

''Oh SH…. I mean… I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. Wow.'' Haven just stared at the man in front of her. He was even more gorgeous than on TV.

''I'm sorry I startled you. Hello Sam. Dean. You asked to see me?'' he acknowledged the three of them.

''Yeah. I did.'' He crossed his arm on his chest. ''Seems like we have a problem here.''

Castiel cocked his head like he always did on the show and Haven barely suppressed a Awwwww because it was so cute. ''To what are you referring to?''

Dean frowned. ''Oh I don't know. Just a certain woman that came from ANOTHER UNIVERSE!'' he pointed at Haven.

She froze on the spot when Castiel turned and stared at her. ''Uh… Hi. I'm Haven Nichol and yeah. So… Dean said it all. Nothing else to add.''

He continued staring at her. ''I'm sorry. I was not aware of that.''

Dean walked around him to be in his peripheral view. ''What do you mean you were not aware of that?''

''I meant, this is not something we did.''

Haven was shocked. It wasn't the angels! ''That means we have no idea how I got here and how I'm supposed to go back. I mean, I have a life back there, a family, friends, a job, a nice and cozy safe life.''

As much as she loved being in Sam and Dean's company, haven had no illusions. If she stayed here, she'd probably die because of some demon or she'd simply go crazy. The decision was not an easy one to take but she had to go home. Then something went through her mind and she grabbed Castiel by the sleeve. ''You can help me! You sent Dean back in time once! You can send me back to my world!''

As soon as he looked at her, Haven knew he couldn't do anything for her. Castiel had his sad puppy-dog eyes. ''I'm sorry but I can't. There are millions of other universes and finding yours could take hundreds of years. There's only one person that could send you back and that is the person who actually brought you here. Only he or she knows where your universe is.'' He took her hand and detached it from his sleeve. Haven let it fall to her side in defeat.

''So in other words… I'm stuck here.''

Sam timidly took a step forward and addressed Castiel. ''Do you have any idea who would be powerful enough to do something like that?''

''I know of only one other creature who can manipulate matter, use spontaneous creation and send people to other worlds.''

By then, Haven was starting to sound desperate. ''Who is it? Please.''

''A trickster.''

''WHAT!'' Haven screamed. ''Oh that son of a BITCH! I'll kill him. Always hated him on TV! Sneaky little bastard!''

Dean looked at her bizarelly. ''On TV?''

Haven stopped and looked at him. ''Hummm… yeah. Long story. Let's keep it for later.''

''No. No. Let's hear it now.'' Dean was curious. ''I think we deserve to know how come you know so much about us.''

For some reason, Haven couldn't help but feel guilty. ''Well, there is this one thing I might have forgot to tell you.''

Sam was frowning too by now. ''What is it?''

'' The reason I know so much about you is that you exist in my world…'' she paused. ''as TV characters.'' Haven let the information sink in.

''TV characters? You mean like in a TV show?'' Dean was shocked.

''Yeah. I know everything about you since that time where you went to get Sam at Stanford and brought him back with you on the hunts. I know about your parents past, all the things you've hunted, all the motels you've been to, the people you've met, the aliases you use… I know everything up to a couple of weeks ago when Lucifer got out. That's when season 4 ended and that's when I was sent here.'' She turned to Castiel. ''I know a lot about you too.''

''Fascinating.'' Castile said. ''You might be of use to us Haven. There is a reason why you were sent here after all.''

''Sure there is.'' She said sarcastically. ''Now can you help us find this Trickster?''

''Again. I'm sorry. But Tricksters are very hard to locate when they do not want to be found. They are demi-gods after all. I'm afraid I can't help you.''

Haven let out a sob and fell back on the bed behind her. This was going to be a long night!

**THAT'S IT!!!!! For now… new chapie on the way. Tell me what you think about this one! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!**


End file.
